In the field of electrical connectors, particularly those relating to printed circuit boards, frequently it is desired to have a receptacle into which a component package including elements such as an integrated circuit "chip", may be removably inserted. Such packages frequently comprise "active" elements affixed to a base across which conductive circuitry extends from one or more of the elements to connector prongs oriented substantially parallel to each other and at right angles downward from the bottom of the base of the package. Such component packages may thereby be interconnected with other circuit components by thrusting the connector prongs into position between spring loaded receptacle contacts. Typically the voltages and currents involved in such applications are small, so it is desirable and usually necessary for the pressure exerted by the spring-like receptacle contacts on the exterior of the package prongs to be very high in order to ensure that effective electrical interconnection is achieved. Since the component package is fragile and the connector prongs extending downward from the base of the package also are relatively fragile, both are rendered highly susceptible to bending, breakage and other derogatory effects, particularly when an attempt is made to remove the package from the receptacle against the strong retention forces of the receptacle contact elements. Various mechanisms have been proposed for use with receptacle devices to circumvent these problems, but typically they tend to be complex structurally and mechanically, and therefore costly to construct and to occupy circuit board surface that might otherwise be utilized to greater advantage.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an effective receptacle means for dual in-line component packages.
Another object of this invention is to produce such means wherein removal of such packages therefrom will be facilitated.
Still another object of this invention is to produce such means wherein such removal may be accomplished without objectionable derogatory effect to the component package or the prongs projecting from the bottom of the package.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such means in a form and structure which will be mechanically simple and relatively inexpensive to construct and operate.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means in a form which will permit greater utilization of available circuit board surface.